The need for pediatric clinical pharmacology research and training has never been greater. The T32 Training Program in Pediatric Clinical Pharmacology at Cincinnati Children's Hospital Medical Center (CCHMC) is designed specifically to address this critical need. The program is based in the Division of Clinical Pharmacology, which is jointly a unit within the Department of Pediatrics and the University of Cincinnati, College of Medicine (UCCOM). This T32 Training Program also involves strong collaborations with the James L. Winkle College of Pharmacy and the Departments of Pharmacology & Cell Biophysics and Biomedical Informatics at the UCCOM. The program outlined in this renewal application draws on strong leadership and a diverse group of well-established faculty mentors actively involved in clinical pharmacology research representing 12 divisions within the Department of Pediatrics and 4 Departments at the University of Cincinnati. The program has strong institutional support and takes advantage of a variety of advanced technologies and resources within a uniquely collaborative environment. The T32 training program is innovative and well aligned with the objectives outlined in the program announcement as it: (1) has a focus in early and later phase studies in multiple and diverse pediatric populations through ongoing research collaborations with all major pediatric subspecialties; (2) involves the application and development of innovative quantitative methodologies such as physiologically based PK/PD modeling, systems pharmacology and quantitative modeling and simulation and in silico clinical trial design; (3) is embedded in the institutional and Academic Health Center's pharmacogenetic/genomics research and training endeavors of the Center for Pediatric Genomics; (4) is closely integrated with Bioinformatics and Health Services and Outcomes Research; (5) can rely on over ten years of experience as one of 13 sites of the Pediatric Pharmacology Research Unit (PPRU) network, and on one funding cycle as a successful training program. The program provides a unique training experience and has successfully opened new avenues to enlarge the pool of talented young clinical investigators with a career interest in pediatric therapeutics. The training program allows postdoctoral fellows to acquire a refined vision for applying state of the art principles of pediatrics clinical pharmacology to clinical research and evidence- based practice with the goal to improve therapeutics and health outcomes in children.